


Just Shut Up & Drive

by stonerkun420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Inspired by Music, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Minghao is worried, Platonic Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vernon & Chan & Joshua & Junhui aren’t mentioned outside of the word ‘gang’ oops sorry boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Wonwoo likes to get too involved in his line of work, and that winds him up with Mingyu—who is basically the enemy!ORWonwoo & Mingyu are both in gangs and manage to run into eachother, and Wonwoo gets shot a bunch of times.(Inspired by SEVENTEEN’s m/v Call Call Call!)





	Just Shut Up & Drive

**Author's Note:**

> nice going layla ur late to join the Inspired By Callx3 Squad !!! im rly tired and this took ages but yeet i really wanted to do this and im ~inspired~ lately so dont roast & toast me lads!

His lungs burning, legs aching; every step they cried out in protest. They begged for Wonwoo to stop, but the adrenaline rushing through his veins from crown to toe was fuelling his every movement.

 

The loud and gruff shouts of the two seperate gangs of guys chasing him pierced through the night sky. Bullets flew incredibly close to him, narrowly missing and clanging loudly on the air ducts and various other parts of the rooftops.

 

Ah, the lovely sounds of Seoul’s nights. It’s moments like these where Wonwoo seriously considers moving to another country, he hears Japan is lovely this time of year.

 

He skids around the corner of the building, taking a sharp turn before not-so-gracefully jumping over the ledge to the next rooftop. His ankles burn with the affect of ground-shock, but he ignores it for the time being.

 

The guys below him yelled, promising that they’ll be back, loudly taking back the idea of keeping him alive. Wonwoo squints down at them, seeing as he lost his glasses somewhere during the chase. He thinks he spots his old friend Seungcheol, but he really can’t be sure.

 

He hears more bullets rain down as Wonwoo makes his way down the fire escape. He moved quickly: it was only a matter of time before they managed to find another way down and continue to chase him.

 

By now the adrenaline was wearing off, heavy pants leaving Wonwoo’s unkept body as he doubled over in exhaustion and pain. Wonwoo takes a step forward , wincing with the sharp pain in his side. Gently brushing a thin, muck-covered hand over his side, Wonwoo recoils, the blood on his fingertips clearly indicating a bullet had more than grazed him.

 

Wonwoo grimaces, standing upright and peering through the darkness for another way out, though he really regrets having lost his glasses.

 

“Shit.” He whispered out through clenched teeth. Suddenly, this little job didn’t seem as fun as he first thought.

 

Vaulting himself over the back of the couch, Wonwoo popped down onto the cushioned leather surface. He had climbed in through the apartment window, silently and carefully, the sudden noise startled the taller, black haired male facing away from him.

 

The boy spun around, instantly moving to a fighting stance, his eyes blazing. His snarl disappeared within a moment as he looked over Wonwoo. The boy stood up straight, a small smile on his face, he opens his arms for a hug, clearly relieved to see Wonwoo again. Wonwoo grinned back, quick to stand and join the embrace.

 

“Hao, it’s good to see you.” Minghao is a close family friend, having joined Wonwoo’s little band of reckless adults a long time ago.

 

Orginally, he had been the one to initiate any plans within this field, and Wonwoo had ended up following in his rather bad footsteps, stealing and causing trouble.

 

He’d been hesitant, but he couldn’t be hypocritical. After all, even if he’d tried to stop Wonwoo, the elder would still find a way to sneak out and wreck havoc. Plus, Minghao was younger than Wonwoo, which the elder loved to use to his advantage.

 

Minghao smiles, and Wonwoo can feel it against his hair. He’s mumbling something about how he’d missed Wonwoo, being so worried about when the next time they’d see eachother would be.

 

It had been a few months since they’d last seen eachother, considering Wonwoo had been one of the main parts of a recent multi-gang feud, he had to hide out for a little.

 

 

Upon Wonwoo’s visit, the two had talked for hours, eventually ordering a takeout and chatting into the night. In all honesty, Wonwoo came to ask him something he’d thought about after he’d patched himself up, and on the way to Minghao’s place.

 

Wonwoo placed down his drink, setting the empty glass on the coffee table in front of him. Minghao immediately sensed the change in attitude and followed suit, looking expectedly up at Wonwoo.

 

“Hey..Hao, can I ask you something?” Wonwoo looked him in the eyes, Minghao’s bright ones glowing in curiosity like a cat.

 

“Of course, dude. Anything.” His voice as sincere as ever as he reached over to place a hand on Wonwoo’s knee. Wonwoo cleared his throat first before speaking.

 

“Do you think I would get away with like—stealing from Seungcheol?” Wonwoo asked hesitantly, and promptly, Minghao burst out laughing, causing Wonwoo’s eyes to widen. The elder chuckles sheepishly, and Minghao coughs once.

 

“God, Wonwoo! I thought you were going to ask me something deep. Of course you can, dude. You know the guys and I have the upmost belief in you. Just be careful with the guns though, and promise me you’ll call me when you’re done. You can’t die yet, we haven’t gotten to my birthday yet, y’know?” Minghao smiled brightly at Wonwoo, but something felt off.

 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled nontheless, brushing away any of his suspicions.

 

* * *

 

The heavy footsteps were back, and they were all Wonwoo could hear right now above his own pants of breath, echoing throughout the twists and turns of the alley way. With a groan of both pain and annoyance, Wonwoo began to run again, albeit much slower than before.

 

He reached the end of the alley and the voices were getting louder, closer. Quickly looking left and right, Wonwoo noticed a motorbike at the end of the dark street, and a switch flicked in his mind.

 

Able to keep an eye out, Wonwoo quickly reached the sleek bike, and he noticed it came with a owner. Wonwoo’s eyes widen, and his immediate thought is that he’s going to be caught.

 

Broad shoulders dressed in a green pinstripe suit. A head of slightly wavy brown hair, a bit frizzy when the light hit it the right way. His eyes were heavy, a bit tired-looking, but the brown was still piercing and strong. He hadn’t seemed to notice Wonwoo yet, but that was soon over as he jumped on the back of the robust bike, jolting him in the process.

 

He turned to face Wonwoo, those big brown eyes narrowing at him, Wonwoo’s breath hitched, and he fights an internal battle not to become nervous.

 

“What the fuck are you doing on bike, dude?”

 

His scowl intensified, as Wonwoo wrapped his arms around the man’s middle. Two of Seungcheol’s guys burst out of the alley, guns in hand ready to shoot. Wonwoo whips his head back forward before shouting at the guy.

 

“That’s my gang, you dick!” He yells, and Wonwoo growls, pulling his own gun from his waistband.

 

“Just drive, asshole!”

 

His eyes widened at the men ready to riddle Wonwoo and his new accomplice with bullet holes. At a tremendous speed, he pulls on a red helmet, completely concealing his face (and slightly damaged hair, but no stress.)

 

The two sped off in an instant, the engine roaring against the wind loudly, and Wonwoo fights the urge not to laugh in relief.

 

As the bike moved faster, weaving in and out of the traffic of Seoul, Wonwoo’s grip on the guy’s waist tightened. Dying from falling off a fucking green bike didn’t seem like the best way to go.

 

 

In what felt like seconds, but was actually 20 minutes, the pair came to a final stop in some sort of underground bunker. How they even got in? Wonwoo was barely paying attention to that.

 

With shaky arms, Wonwoo pulled away from him and tentatively stepped off the bike ( causing the elder to wince in pain), the taller man following soon after.

 

Wonwoo could feel his heart beating out of his check, and he felt kind of faint. His exhaustion and pain was really starting to settle in now, and he wasn’t feeling so great at all.

 

The taller of the two removed the helmet, and Wonwoo noticed the little name engraved on the side. Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo stared for a moment, his eyes trying desperately to analyse Mingyu, but that was shortly over as he turned to continue glaring at Wonwoo, his hand resting on one of the guns in his holsters.

 

“I’ll give you a few seconds to give me a good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right here, dude. Why’d you make me drive away from my own gang, and why were they shooting at you?” Mingyu’s gravelly voice, despite rough, it had a smoothness to it, and if it weren’t for the gravity of the situation, Wonwoo would have been in a daze.

 

Looking up at Mingyu, it was then Wonwoo realised who he was. The suit and massive bike explained everything, it was blatantly obvious. Wonwoo groaned again, of course he’d manage to run into the one of Seungcheol’s guys.

 

“If you really wanted to kill me, you would’ve left me back on the street, asshole. Thanks—for not leaving me on the street, I guess.” Wonwoo spoke, his voice was weak at this point, and his exhaustion really seeped into his tone. Mingyu scanned Wonwoo slowly, obvious skepticism etched onto his stoic face.

 

“Listen man, if you just help me out, maybe you can have a few of these back.” Wonwoo tries after a moment of heavy silence, reaching into his bag to pull out a couple stacks of money.

 

Taking a bit of Seungcheol’s money was easy at first, but he’d run into a problem soon enough, the problem being the two other guys, Soonyoung & Seungkwan.

 

Mingyu’s eyes widened at the money stacked in Wonwoo’s palm, and he fought not to give in. It’s not like he needed the money (evident by the state of his bunker) but it was his bosses’, and a little more money never did anymore harm.

 

“Alright. I can do that. But, here’s a tip,” He spoke, voice seemingly disinterested. “Don’t call the guy threatening to shoot you an asshole next time.” Wonwoo just rolls his eyes and chucks the bills at Mingyu haphazardly. Mingyu caught them in one hand, the other hand still in his pocket, with a smirk on his face, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes again.

 

It it was at that point Mingyu realised Wonwoo was still bleeding. The taller steps towards Wonwoo, and said man flinches a little. Mingyu rolls his eyes and grabs hold of Wonwoo’s thin wrist, dragging him somewhere else.

 

“Your name is Mingyu right? You’re Seungcheol’s right-hand. I’m Wonwoo.” Mingyu knitted his eyebrows in confusion at Wonwoo’s rather spritely attitude as he proceeded to bleed like—everywhere.

 

Leading Wonwoo down onto the sofa, Mingyu left to another area, quick to return with some medical supplies. Mingyu squatted down next to where Wonwoo sat, peering down at his side, the flesh not looking so good.

 

“I’m gonna need you to lift your shirt, sorry.” Mingyu’s voice is low, and Wonwoo’s starting to think the guy is scared of blood and..gross things.

 

“Oh my god dude—who shot you? What the hell? Thats..so much blood, jesus christ.” Mingyu whined, and Wonwoo chuckles at his change in behaviour, wincing when Mingyu shuts his eyes and starts to pat the wound to clean it with a spare towel he had in the kit,

 

Mingyu took a deep breath and gestured for Wonwoo to stand, making sure to hold him just in case he fell while he wrapped his stomach to keep the wound clean.

 

“You can rest here for the night, it’ll be safe. The others don’t know about it here.” He spoke plainly, gathering all of his materials as Wonwoo looked on, letting him lay back down carefully.

 

“And tomorrow? What about then?” Wonwoo asked, clearly puzzled at Mingyu’s sudden generosity. Mingyu just shrugged, looking at Wonwoo warily.

 

“We’ll talk about it when the time comes. Just rest, yeah?” The younger began to leave the small area, but just before rounding the corner, he stopped, turning his head to Wonwoo one last time.

 

“Feel better soon. Rest up.” With that, he sent Wonwoo a grin and made his exit. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows and laid down flat, careful of his side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning came quickly for Wonwoo, as memories of the previous night scared him out of his sleep enough to nearly push him from the edge of the sofa.

 

Wonwoo sat up far too quickly, his side pulsing with a sharp pain. He cried out at the feeling, his hands flying to his wound again.

 

Moments later, Mingyu ran in, his hair disheveled and eyes tired with sleep. The two met eyes and the panic subsides for a moment, but Wonwoo was still gritting his teeth in pain.

 

“Dude, I for real thought you died or something.” Mingyu croaked, chuckling in relief as he walked towards Wonwoo, perching himself on the arm of the couch and smiling down at him.

 

“I mean—It kinda feels like I am dying, but whatever.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, struggling to pull himself upright. Mingyu chuckled again at that, patting Wonwoo’s head teasingly,

 

“Tell me, Wonwoo. Is it your first time being shot?” Mingyu rested his chin in his hand, eyes bright with curiousness. Wonwoo coughed and shook his head.

 

“Barely, dude. My body is like a target at this point. I’m usually better though, y’know? Normally I’m just in and out, don’t get caught often.” Wonwoo scoffs, and Mingyu just smiles brightly at him. Wonwoo manages a smile too, despite the searing pain in his side.

 

“Next time, then.” He gives another small laugh before turning his attention to Wonwoo’s bandages. Wonwoo stares ahead at the wall, zoning out at this point, only snapping out of it when he hears Mingyu gasp, followed by a curse. Wonwoo looked down, seeing the blood had started back up and seeped through the gauze.

 

“You’re definitely gonna need like—actual medical attention. I can’t just patch you up like this.” Mingyu‘s tone was serious now as he moved to help Wonwoo up.

 

 

The pair walked silently through the main area of the bunker, passing what looked like a library. Wonwoo grimaced every moment, not taking the time to think about where they would be going.

 

“Hey, dude? I refuse to go to an actual hospital. Just take me to Minghao’s flat. He’ll know what to do.” Mingyu froze in his spot at the mention of Minghao, his eyebrow raising in curiosity. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu in concern, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Minghao like..Myungho?” Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face Mingyu sternly, watching him just in case.

 

“Yes..how do you know him?” Wonwoo squinted, and Mingyu just stared back in confusion. Wonwoo gestures with his hands for Mingyu to speak, and he finally takes the hint.

 

“We were in a fight a while ago, but I owe him a few things, so we’re on okay terms. Why?” It’s Mingyu’s turn to raise his eyebrows at Wonwoo now, and Wonwoo just shrugs.

 

“We’re in a gang thing together. Not much to it.” Yeah, Wonwoo, as if you & Minghao aren’t best friends, but whatever.

 

“Oh! So you’re the guy he talks about with Jihoon all the time! Getting yourself shot every second day.” Mingyu chuckles, realisation hitting him.

 

Wonwoo explains his relationship with Minghao, choosing to keep close details secret though. He didn’t want Seungcheol to come for his friend, or himself either.

 

“Speaking of Minghao, he might kill me if he finds out I let his best buddy bleed out like this, so lets get cracking.” Wonwoo snorts at his word choice, letting himself be led to a car. (Wonwoo internally sighs in relief at not having to take the motorbike.)

 

~~~~

* * *

 

 

Mingyu took Wonwoo back to Minghao’s place, feeling it was the next best place for him to be treated rather than an actual hospital.

 

Wonwoo stumbled in, only to be met with the teasing smiles of his gang member & good friend, Yoon Jeonghan. Wonwoo smiled sheepishly, still clutching his side in pain with Mingyu following close behind.

 

Seokmin walked out of the bathroom with his full first aid kit, giving Wonwoo a tough glare as he placed it on the table in front of the sofa, gesturing for Wonwoo to sit.

 

Minghao wasn’t home, much to Mingyu & Wonwoo’s pleasure, meaning they wouldn’t have to deal with a pissed off homeowner who would probably kick everyone out because of this.

 

 

Seokmin managed to patch Wonwoo up carefully but quickly, which didn’t surprise anyone, after all, he and Minghao were trained in this field before having joined the group. The process of stitching Wonwoo back up was painful as all hell, and Seokmin suggested that Mingyu stay by his side for moral support, which in other words means Wonwoo had used him as a human pin cushion to dig his nails into the distract himself from the pain.

 

Soon enough, it was over, and Wonwoo quietly thanked Seokmin, who assured him it was okay. Wonwoo was quick to apologise to Mingyu for the rough treatment. Mingyu let a pained smile appear on his face as he rubbed his palm, wincing subtly.

 

Seokmin left to wash the blood away, Jeonghan following close behind silently. Mingyu turned to leave, but Wonwoo managed to grab hold of his wrist, making the taller turn to Wonwoo with an expectant grin.

 

Wonwoo averted his eyes, letting go of Mingyu’s wrist, mumbling whatever he was going to say.

 

“Sorry, could you say that louder, for the people in the back?” Mingyu’s grin widened, and Wonwoo could only scowl as he repeated himself.

 

“I said thanks, dickless. Your gang is gonna kill you though.” Wonwoo huffed. Mingyu smiled at this, a bright and genuine one, and a fine dusting of red blossomed on his cheeks.

 

“Sure thing, bud. Are we friends now?” Mingyu flopped down beside Wonwoo, giving him a cheesy smile. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

 

“I dunno about that yet, but maybe.”

 

 

 

“It’s not fun being in Cheol’s gang sometimes, you know? A lotta violence happens. You would already know that, I think.” Mingyu spoke after a few moments of silence, his voice clearly apologetic. Wonwoo turned to face him, noting the way Mingyu fidgeted with his fingers, a small smile still on his face.

 

Mingyu turned to face Wonwoo with a bigger smile (seriously, is he never not smiling?), and any hint of a bad mood had been pushed aside easily.

 

“Even though Cheol is gonna beat the shit out of me, I’m glad you jumped on my bike last night, champ.” Mingyu laughed, and Wonwoo just scoffed, shoving the taller’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, well, I guess you aren’t that bad either.”

 

Silence fell and the sun set, and soon enough, Wonwoo had fallen asleep, the exhaustion of the last few days finally letting him rest like he needed to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao hurried at Jihoon’s side, the tall man walking up the steps of his apartment block. Night had fallen, and despite his usual stoic mood, Minghao was worried out of his mind.

 

“Jihoon, listen. I don’t know what the hell to do, you gotta help me out. I dunno what I’d do if something happened to him.” He was desperate, and Jihoon had never seen him like this, tears welling in his usually bright eyes. Jihoon was normally not this eager to help, as he preferred just watching rather than getting involved, but Minghao’s rare emotional side had knocked enough sense into him for him to jump in.

 

“I should’ve followed him, ‘Hoon. God, this is so stupid. He shouldn’t have even gone.” Minghao continued, voice beginning to wobble with anxiety. Jihoon patted his back a few times as they walked, trying to calm the taller man down.

 

 

Minghao’s hands shook as he fiddled with his keys, struggling to unlock his door with his trembling. Jihoon moved in front of him and took the keys, opening the door quietly.

 

Jihoon called out for Seokmin or Jeonghan, but there was no sign of his friends. Jihoon flicked the lights on, his eyes taking a sharp moment to adjust to the change in lighting.

 

However, it was short lived as Minghao cursed, his entire voice laced in confusion. Jihoon looked down to see a light trail of blood before them, Minghao took a shuddering breath in to calm himself down, his stomach swarming with nervousness.

 

Jihoon muttered a quiet “Stay close” and begin to follow the trail, creeping through the apartment. As he was about to round a corner on the landing, they were met with a most startled Seokmin.

 

“God, Jesus! Minghao, Jihoon, you scared the shit out of me!” Seokmin scolded in a hushed tone, a hand over his heart. Jihoon’s eyes widened and he stood straight back.

 

“Dude, Seokmin, where were you? What happened here?” Jihoon questioned, indicating to the blood stained wood. Seokmin looked down and winced, mumbling something about forgetting to clean that.

 

“Oh—Um, well you see...you know Mingyu? That guy from Seungcheol’s gang? He might have brought Wonwoo home—like..bleeding Wonwoo.” Seokmin chuckled sheepishly, and Jihoon just snorted, while Minghao stood there in shock.

 

“Bleeding Wonwoo?” He asked quietly, and Seokmin just nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek.

 

“Yeah, but I stitched him up. He’s sleeping in the old room, so be quiet, yeah? I’m clocking out for tonight, see you.” With that, Seokmin gathered his things and left the apartment with a waiting Jeonghan.

 

Jihoon was rather confused, he knew for a fact that Mingyu would never voluntarily come to Minghao’s place unless there was a deal. Still, he walked to the old room, the door already cracked open.

 

 

Carefully, he pushed the door wider, and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Minghao noted his out of place expression and moved to his side, curious to see the cause. His jaw dropped too, before he quickly shut it, for there laid Wonwoo curled up against Mingyu. One of Mingyu’s overly long arms lay across Wonwoo tiny waist, the other beneath his head, both facing each other in slumber.

 

Minghao recovered and let out a sigh at Wonwoo’s safety, as Jihoon was still in shock at the sight of such a small looking Mingyu.

 

“For God’s sake, I can’t believe your angry ass friend kept my friend safe.” Minghao chuckled, now feigning nonchalance, glancing at the pair before walking away to his own room.

 

Jihoon soon returned to his usual state, yet a soft smile remained. He was glad to see Mingyu so content & calm, along with Wonwoo who usually looked exhausted even in sleep, was at complete peace, something Jihoon hadn’t seen from him in a while.

 

Maybe this would be the end of it, or perhaps the calm before the storm. We’ll see what happens once Seungcheol hears about this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this let me know !! also if there are any mistakes in spelling etc just comment where and i’ll try to fix it !!
> 
> a mess kskdkf follow me on twt or dont @mnhao


End file.
